


Legends

by QuietlyObsessive



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, mostly just a short little thing on how the voidfish AFFECT EVERYTHING, only mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietlyObsessive/pseuds/QuietlyObsessive
Summary: That last five minutes of episode 68 fucking killed me





	Legends

**Author's Note:**

> That last five minutes of episode 68 fucking killed me

“Hear that babe? We’re legends.”

Lup Taaco has no idea how right she is. Or rather, she has an idea- she’s seen the voidfish work before, knows that now their story, the story Lucretia so dutifully penned during their century long race against The Hunger, is everywhere, known by everyone and everything in the planar system- but no sense of scale. Legends are rare when everyone is an adventurer of some sort. Adventurers of renown are everywhere if you know where to look, chasing gold and glory. Those legends that do exist are rarely real- legends not through their actions, but through the stories spread to keep people from falling into a despair when faced with the dangerous world they live in.

A real legend has, quite possibly, never existed. And if they did their reach was nothing compared to that of The Seven.

There’s a boy sitting calmly in the Celestial Plane. Before the light and the story he had been fighting, at the forefront of the desperate scramble to escape, but now he simply sits, eyes closed, in the spot he was when the brilliant story hit him. Around him deities of every kind pitch into action, running to the aid of the hundreds of thousands of believers on the Material Plane that have been calling out to their gods with no response, reassuring their devoted that they are still there, still on their side. Still, the boy doesn’t move. He has no more followers- hasn’t had any for a very, very long time- but he does still have his powers, and The Seven are going to need all the help they can get.

A woman in the astral plane raises her head, or attempts to. The astral plane is different, and she hasn’t been in this place nearly long enough to completely relearn everything from her life. So she rises, and she begins to travel. She doesn’t have a plan, not really, but she knows 3 things- she needs to get back to the Material Plane if she wants to survive (and isn’t that an ironic thought to have as a dead soul), The flash came from somewhere to her left (she thinks? Directions are… odd here, and everything is still so unsure), and that she knows three of The Seven. Or she’s seen them at least, seen them fight at Goldcliff, knows that if anyone can beat this its them. She’s not sure what will happen when (if) she makes it, if she’s only dooming herself to an eternity in the Eternal Stockade, but the known has to be better than The Hunger.

The light washes over an old woman in the Material Plane. She pauses, arrow knocked and aimed at the door that shudders under the weight of something she can very suddenly see, and just listens. Absorbs it. Remembers what she had forgotten and learns so much more. When she opens her eyes there’s steel set behind them. She can’t run- that was never an option, of course, but now she knows the true importance of bringing down this beast. She’s one woman, but if she can bring down just one shadow, she’ll have done her part. And she’s always been ambitious- she’ll bring down more if she can help it, fight to her final breath.

Across the planes individuals stir, gain a renewed determination, and as Johann’s song pours across the entire planar system, the real fight begins.

**Author's Note:**

> As always I have done no proofreading so let me know if I made any mistakes!


End file.
